doctorwhoconcordancefandomcom-20200214-history
Dalek
The Daleks were a race of genetically conditioned Kaled mutants housed in armoured travel machines that originated from the planet Skaro. Created for the survival of his race by Kaled chief scientist Davros, they were xenophobic conquerors who believed they were destined for universal and absolute supremacy. History ]] Appendices Appearances *''Doctor Who: **"The Mutants" **"The Dalek Invasion of Earth" **"The Space Museum" **"The Chase" **"Mission to the Unknown" **"The Daleks' Master Plan" **"The Power of the Daleks" **"The Evil of the Daleks" **"The Wheel in Space" (projection, archive footage only) **"The War Games" (thought channel) **"The Mind of Evil" (hallucination) **"Day of the Daleks" **"Frontier in Space" **"Planet of the Daleks" **"Death to the Daleks" **"Genesis of the Daleks" **"Destiny of the Daleks" **"Logopolis" (archive footage only) **"Mawdryn Undead" (archive footage only) (''cut from 2009 remastering) **"The Five Doctors" **"Resurrection of the Daleks" **"Revelation of the Daleks" **"Remembrance of the Daleks" **"Doctor Who" (voices) **"Dalek" **"Bad Wolf" **"The Parting of the Ways" **"Army of Ghosts" **"Doomsday" **"Daleks in Manhattan" **"Evolution of the Daleks" **"Human Nature" (archive footage only) **"The Stolen Earth" **"Journey's End" **"The Waters of Mars" **"The End of Time" (archive footage only) **"The Eleventh Hour" (hologram, archive footage only) **"The Beast Below" (shadow) **"Victory of the Daleks" **"The Lodger" (archive footage only) **"The Pandorica Opens" **"The Big Bang" **"The Wedding of River Song" **"Asylum of the Daleks" **"The Name of the Doctor" (archive footage only) **"The Day of the Doctor" **"The Time of the Doctor" **"Into the Dalek" **"Death in Heaven" (archive footage only) **"The Magician's Apprentice" **"The Witch's Familiar" **"Hell Bent" **"The Pilot" **"The Lie of the Land" (archive footage only) **"Twice Upon a Time" *"Shada" *Children in Need: "Doctor Who: Children in Need" (archive footage only) *Tardisodes: "Tardisode 13" *"Blood of the Daleks" *''The Sarah Jane Adventures: **"Invasion of the Bane" (diagram) **"The Mad Woman in the Attic" (archive footage only) **"Death of the Doctor" (archive footage only) *"The Davros Mission" *The Adventure Games: "City of the Daleks" *SJA: Alien Files: **"Episode 1" (photograph) **"Episode 2" (hologram) **"Episode 4" (hologram) *"The Last Day" *"Friend from the Future" References *Doctor Who: **"Inside the Spaceship" **"The Sensorites" **"The Rescue" **"The Time Meddler" **"The Ark" **"The Savages" **"The War Machines" **"The Underwater Menace" **"The Tomb of the Cybermen" **"Fury from the Deep" **"The Dominators" **"Carnival of Monsters" **"The Face of Evil" **"The Invasion of Time" **"City of Death" **"Castrovalva" **"Planet of Fire" **"Attack of the Cybermen" **"The Mark of the Rani" **"Timelash" **"Time Inc." **"Silver Nemesis" **"Battlefield" **"The Christmas Invasion" **"School Reunion" **"The Girl in the Fireplace" **"The Runaway Bride" **"Gridlock" **"Utopia" **"The Sound of Drums" **"Last of the Time Lords" **"Silence in the Library" **"The Next Doctor" **"Flesh and Stone" **"Night Terrors" **"The God Complex" **"A Town Called Mercy" **"The Snowmen" **"Dark Water" **"Under the Lake" **"The Zygon Inversion" **"Face the Raven" **"Heaven Sent" **"Extremis" *"Real Time" *The Sarah Jane Adventures: **"The Mark of the Berserker" **"Enemy of the Bane" *SJA: Alien Files: **"Episode 2" **"Episode 3" *"Death Is the Only Answer" *Serpent Crest: "Survivors in Space" *Destiny of the Doctor: "Shockwave" *"The Inforarium" *"The Night of the Doctor" Background The Daleks were created by screenwriter Terry Nation for the 1963-64 ''Doctor Who serial "The Mutants", although designer Raymond Cusick was responsible for the iconic appearance of the race. As shown by their apparent demise at the end of their first serial, the original intention was for the Daleks to make only one appearance. However, a steep increase in viewing figures during their initial serial's broadcast and a highly favourable public response to the creatures ensured their recurrence. Category:Species